Team Ben Reacts to RWBY
by reaper27
Summary: What happens when Hunter (OC) Forces Ben, Gwen , Kevin, and Rook to watch his favorite show on youtube on rainy day
1. Let's Watch Rwby!

**Ok let me be honest here, I had not watch RWBY vol.5 that came out on youtube and on the Rooster Teeth website I don't why, I just don't know but I was so happy that the vol. 5 trailer came out and try to imagne my reaction when i found that voltron season 4 starts before rwby Vol. 5 CAN YOU BELEVIE IT! Anyway here's the story where team ben watches Rwby with Hunter.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not own ben 10 or rwby only my OC. ENJOY :D**

* * *

It was a rainy day in bellwood, just when Hunter was about to start Ben's next training on how to fight by using a weapon whenever his omnitrix is on the fritz it starts to rain, and he was hoping that rook would give ben a few pointers on using a weapon since Rook has his Proto-tool. " Man this sucks' Hunter whined " and I was gonna teach you how to use a weapon as part of your training' ' You're gonna let ben use a weapon?" Gwen asked concerned ' yeah, think about it, if ben's watch timed out and he's fighting an alien with a weapon like a sword or a gun how is he gonna defend himself even without hand to hand combat?" Hunter said. 'Couldn't he just use one of your weapons you made back home?' kevin asked, hunter looked at him like it was the most stupidest question he ever heard 'you want ben to run around town holding weapons that I handmade?" Kevin blinked ' You're right what was i thinking' "hey! i'm right here!' ben said miffed. Rook looks out the window of ben's house "looks like we will be canceling training for today" Ben look relieved, unfortunately hunter caught that look " just because you're happy you don't get beat up today doesn't mean you gonna have to take a break, cause once the rain lets up we are gonna finish training' 'Actually the weather said that it's gonna rain all day until tomorrow' Kevin Interrupted and hunter groaned 'great now what are we gonna do?" A light bulb suddenly lit up in his head "I GOT IT!, ben do you have a laptop? Ben nodded " Good bring it down here, i have an idea.

* * *

Soon Hunter,Ben,Gwen, Kevin and Rook was sitting on the couch in the living with the laptop on the coffee table. "Let's watch RWBY" Hunter said The others look confused, " Ruby? as in the earth's jewel?" Rook asked "no R-W-B-Y, Rwby, any of you guys heard of it besides Rook,

"Nope"

"Never heard of it"

"Nu-uh'

Hunter sputtered, "Wha-what! So you mean to tell me? Is that you guys had never heard of that show? Not at all?'

They shook their heads indicating that they have never heard of RWBY.

"That does it! it's time that you guys started watching it RWBY with me, whether you like it or not _Kevin"_ Hunter narrowed his eyes at the osmosian. "aw I rather sleep than watch some stupid webshow" Kevin groaned, he was suddenly grab by his shirt and was looking at Hunter's dark purple eyes that suddenly got darker "You will sit on this couch, cuddle with Gwen, and watch rwby or I will force you to watch TV shows that are so corny it will forever haunt you for the rest of your life" Hunter threatened. As soon as he let go of Kevin's shirt, Kevin wrapped his arm around Gwen's waist, his face pale, He's scary remind me not to piss him off" He whispered.

"Ok first let's start watching the trailers"

"Wait we're gonna watch the trailers first?"

"Yes, to get to know the show, you have to know the main heroes first"

"Aw Man" Ben complained "hey I didn't complained when you made me watch Sumo Slammers with you" Hunter said "yeah, AND YOU WEREN'T EVEN INTERESTED!" Ben shouted "you _squealed_ like a girl when the Sumo Slammers movie came out" Hunter said as he typed in the word RWBY in the search box on youtube.

Kevin laughed " Wait! He squealed like a girl!? HA HA HA HA HA! OH MAN THIS IS TOO GOOD! hey hunter's what other stuff that you saw ben do? Cause I wanna know!" Kevin kept laughing as Ben Face was red as he was embarrassed. " Here we go! The first trailer of RWBY!" Hunter clicked on the video that said 'RWBY 'Red' Trailer' and sat in between Ben and Rook, " Trust me, You guys are gonna love this". And then the video started.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this prolouge. Up next them watching the red trailer of rwby. Let's how they react to seeing our favorite red hooded girl weilding a sycthe. Reveiw and see you next chapter!**


	2. Reaction 1: Red

**Here's chapeter two of Team Ben reacts to Rwby Everybody. Enjoy.**

 **Also I do not own ben 10 or Rwby**

* * *

Music begins to play as the video shows a full moon with rose petals flying by.

" Rooster Teeth?, The channel's name is rooster teeth, great what else are they gonna name, chicken feet?" Kevin got a hard slap on the back of his head.

"OW!"

"Kevin Shut up" Gwen Scolded him

"Who Is Monty Oum?" Rook asked

"He's the Creator of RWBY" Hunter said

The next scene shows a young woman with a red hood standing in front of a grave.

"She look like that girl from that old story, what was it called again?

"Red Riding Hood?"

"Yeah, that one".

 **RED LIKE ROSES**

 **FILLS MY DREAMS**

 **AND BRINGS ME**

 **TO THE PLACE**

 **YOU REST.**

"The songs not bad" Ben Said

"I know Right, it so good" Hunter said

 **WHITE IS COLD**

 **AND ALWAYS YEARNING**

 **BURDENED BY**

 **A ROYAL TEST.**

The woman was then surrounded by a pack of wolves.

"well we all know what happens to her" kevin said in a bored tone

"I don't think so" Hunter said in a sing-song voice

 **BLACK THE BEAST**

 **DESCENDS FROM SHADOWS.**

The wolves then charged at her, Ben watched in slight shock as they pounced on her. But she disappeared in a flutter of rose petals.

 **YELLOW BEAUTY**

 **BURNS GOLD.**

"Where did she go?"

The video then showed her up in the air, her hood down to reveal her face, she look like she was no younger than fifteen, short black hair with red streaks and silver eyes.

The next thing she did made everyone besides hunter looked in complete shock with their widening.

She pulled out a huge gun behind her, pulled the trigger and shot half of the wolf's face off.

"Was That a gun?!" Gwen exclaimed

Hunter nodded

After the red hooded girl shot off the rest of the wolves, she twirled her gun around till it became something familiar.

"That thing's a scythe too?!"

Hunter nodded again

"I'm no weapon expert but that thing's bigger than her there's no way she could take down all those wolves"

"I agree with Kevin here that scythe is the most dangerous weapon in the world, more dangerous than hunter's katana' Rook agreed with kevin.

But they were both proved wrong as she sliced and shot a few wolves left and right, beheading them or slicing them in half.

"Hey Hunter if i ever wanted to use a weapon it'll be that scythe" Ben was impressed the way the girl had swung the weapon.

"Yeah you're gonna need a lot of practice if you want use that scythe" Hunter said. Unknown to Both him and ben, said person was leaning against his shoulder.

The girl was then pushed back by one of the wolves and In front of her was the whole pack.

"I like I said, there's no way she could take down the whole pack" Kevin snorted

"Ah just wait for it".

The silver eyed girl then took out another bullet pack from her pocket, loading her gun-scythe and then….

Besides hunter, everyone was surprised when she ran at a burst of speed and in such speed all of the wolves were sliced/shot down one by one.

The video ended with her scythe behind her and raining bullets.

"Ok, I confess It was kinda cool to see a girl using a weapon" Kevin said

"Yeah and she's younger than us" Gwen agreed

"See!, I told you guys were gonna like it!" Hunter exclaimed

"So what happens now?" Ben asked

"We go on the second trailer" Hunter then clicked on the next video which it said 'RWBY 'White' Trailer'.

* * *

 **Hey Guys thanks for liking this story also If you guys want to know about hunter, the info is in my profile also put up a poll on my profile too and check out my other story Of Darkness and Despair, Its show how My OC's adventure starts And I'm Almost done with the fourth chapter I'm posting soon**

 **See Ya :D**


	3. Reaction 2: White

The Video then shows a stage and the spotlight was on a young girl who's white hair was in a ponytail and she had on a white dress and boots. She also had light blue eyes.

"She's pretty' Gwen said

A piano starts to play, the girl closes her eyes and then….

She Starts to sing.

 **Mirror.**

 **Tell me something.**

'She's good' Gwen said amazed at her singing

' _I wonder what would gwen/hunter sound like if he/she sings'_ Both Ben and kevin thought about hearing them sing. Ben blushed at the thought of hunter singing him a beautiful lullaby.

 **Tell me who's the Loneliest of all.**

The next scene then shows the young women in a different location, standing face to face against a warrior in a suit of armor with a broadsword.

"Uh Ok I give the red hooded girl points on fighting against the pack of wolves but this I don't know" said kevin

"Is she going to be ok?" Gwen asked concerned for the women's safety

"shh, Just watch" Hunter shushed her

The women backflips just as the giant armor swung his sword down on where she stood

 **Mirror, Tell Me something,**

 **Tell me who's the loneliest of all**

The girl unshealters her weapon, a rapier and darts forward getting a hit on her enemy before she twirls into a landing.

"I like her fighting style, it's like she's dancing on ice" Rook was impressed on the Women's fighting.

"Rook remind me to add this on ben's training then" Hunter said. Ben Nervously laughed,"You're not seriously going to send in a giant suit of armor on me, are you?"

"Maybe, Maybe not" Ben didn't like the dangerous look in his eyes.

The Giant armor swings again but she dashes away landing several slashes on the

armored creature.

 **Fear of, What's inside me.**

 **Tell me can a heart be turned to stone**

With white energy at her fingertips, the women motions to the ground and a white snowflake symbol appears and it propels her forward in high speeds and slashes the armored giant left and right, despite the giant's attempts to slash at her.

"Ha, look at that guy, can't even land a hit on her" Kevin laughed. But the Armored giant finally lands an undefended fist to her head, Rook, Hunter, Ben, and Gwen flinched as her attempts to get up was weak and unsure, the women was worried.

"Spoke Too soon Levin' Hunter said

The women stands back up, eyeing the giant, blood trailing down on the right side her face.

"Ha, that's the same place I gave Albedo when I fought against him" Ben said, "And Again, I'm glad that your training from me paid off" Hunter ruffled his hair

The women holds up her sword, spinning the revolver in the hilt until a red energy appears over the blade. The Giant Armor runs up and drops its sword on her but it meets her rapier and its deflected off.

 **Mirror, Mirror What's behind you? Save me from the things I see!**

 **I can keep it from the world. Why won't you let me hide from me?**

"Oh yeah!, Now she's fighting back!" Ben exclaimed, "That piece of metal thinks he's tough" Hunter smiled, glad that ben is enjoying this.

The women switches up and spins, a cyan light now creating a wave of ice when she strikes the ground that froze the giant armor in place. The armored Giant swings again but she runs ahead and jumps on the sword. As she rolls on the broadsword, her rapier glows yellow and she slashes at her enemy, destroying the ice crystals in shards of purple and impaling the broadsword into the ground.

"Now He's defenseless' Said Rook.

The women rotates the hilt again and a snowflake appeared below her. When the Giant armor swung at her, she rolls out of the way. She activates her glyph and it launches the giant armor up in the air, trapping it in the women's glyphs

 **Mirror, Mirror tell me something**

 **Who is the loneliest of all?**

Rook, Ben,Gwen, and Kevin held their breath as the women did one final leap in the air along with the last line of the song, her rapier glowing with the white markings on the blade and she descends on the armored giant. When it was done, she lands in a crouch, the black hollows of the enemy light up and crash to the ground in a shower of ice.

 **I'm the loneliest of all**

The women gets up with her eyes closed, finishing the song in a flurry of snowflakes. The roar of applause had her open her eyes and looks around in a daze, then peers up at the slightly-scattered moon above. The women then dips her head and bows to the crowd as the curtains close.

Gwen let out a breath."Wow" ben nodded his head, "Well, that was, uh"

"Beautiful" Rook finished. "Kevin,what do you think?" no answer, gwen look at her boyfriend and saw that he face was in a frown. "Kevin?" "Huh? oh yeah the song was great" kevin had a small smile on his but gwen knew that smile was fake. "Ok onto the next video' Hunter then click on the next video that said 'RWBY Black Trailer'.


End file.
